Nothing Will Ever Be The Same
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: They have set out to bring Captain Sparrow back from the Locker, but what happens when Elizabeth and Barbossa rescue him from his unearthly prison? Sparrabeth. AU AWE.


**A/N: I actually liked this one when I reread it. Hope you do as well. When I speak of monsters, think Jurassic Park. :) I believe I was watching that when I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

**

A warm Caribbean morning found Captain Barbossa's new ship, _The Faithful Voyager_ resting in eerily calm waters.

Elizabeth Swann stood at the bow,looking dejected. _Oh, Jack…where are you? _"I need you." She murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her eyes scanned the land that they were steadily approaching, hoping for any sign of life.

This land of the dead was not your typical island. Nothing had been typical since they left Tia Dalma's hut, a day after the so-called demise of Captain Jack Sparrow. She sighed heavily. _After this, nothing will ever be the same. _They had spent the past week fighting off every number of sea creatures, including the infamous sirens.

Lizzie was worried that they would never find the handsome pirate captain. She felt positively awful about what she did to him, but she knew she did what she had to do. _The Kraken was after him; it was the only way, so why do I feel so bloody wretched? If I love Will, why do I feel like I've died inside? Like my whole entire world went down with the Black Pearl?_

She sighed again, angry with herself for feeling these feelings when she is betrothed to the wonderful William Turner. _But he's not so wonderful now, is he? Not after I've tasted freedom…and realized that life without Captain Jack Sparrow __**is **__decidedly less bright._

"Don't worry, young missy. We'll find yer pirate." Barbossa murmured in her ear.

She jumped and spun on her heel to face him. "He's not my pirate, he's a friend. Do you even know what those are?"

"Aye, but ye wouldn't have kissed him if he was only a friend." He replied, proving a valid point.

Elizabeth paled. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Ye just told me." He replied with a chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "For your information, _Hector_, I did that to save us all from the same fate, nothing more, nothing less. It was the only way. The Kraken was after him, not us."

"Say whatever ye want, lass, makes no difference to me." He replied, raising his hands in defense. "I can't help it that ye are denying the fact that ye want to ride on Jack's ship every day." He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "And I'm not talkin' 'bout the _Pearl_ either."

Her mouth fell open and then she narrowed her eyes. WHACK!!

Barbossa cringed and recoiled from her slap.

"Bloody bastard! How dare you? Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself." She spat, stalking away from him with a scowl on her face.

Barbossa cackled and went back to the helm, while Elizabeth stormed into the captain's cabin, (which he had relinquished, saying a lady should have a room alone) and slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh! Foul, wretched disgusting, perverse man!" She spat, yanking out a bottle of rum and taking a huge swig of it. The truth of it was that she wasn't sure if she was angry because of his dirty mouth or the truth to his words.Thinking back to the dreams she had had before he "died", she had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter.

As someone knocked on the door, her head shot up. "Barbossa, I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself!" She said in an angry voice.

The door swung open. "I'm not Barbossa." Will said, walking in.

She gasped. "Will!" They hadn't said a word to each other about anything except what was absolutely necessary since that first night in Tia's hut, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I thought I might have a word with you before we set out to find _**Captain Sparrow.**_"

She winced at the way he enunciated his name and then nodded. "Very well. I suppose we do need to talk."

He nodded and then stared at his feet in what was increasingly becoming a long awkward silence. Then, all of a sudden he blurted out something she was not, but should have been, expecting. "Please tell me he kissed you."

Her eyes widened. "Who kissed me?"

"Elizabeth, you are not dense nor are you forgetful, you know exactly what kiss I'm talking about."

She sighed. "Oh…_**that**_ kiss…between Jack and I…"

"Yes, that one."

"Ah…"

She bit her lip and looked down. Her silence confirmed his suspicion.

His face paled like that of fine china. "Elizabeth…how could you?"

She flinched. "It was the only way! The Kraken was after him! He wouldn't have stayed if I didn't! We would have perished!"

"So you'd risk your engagement to save us all…. Something doesn't add up. Jack is not the type to stay behind and beg for a kiss."

"No. You're right. He's not. I kissed him so that I could get him close enough to the mast to chain him to it. I-I condemned him to his fate and told him I wasn't sorry." She confessed, bursting into fresh tears.

Will didn't go to her. He just stared. "I'm assuming that wasn't the only reason you kissed him, please tell me it's not true! Tell me that you still want to marry me, still love me."

She stared at him through her tears. "Will…I-"

"We'll be heading ashore now, come along, Will, Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs said, bursting into the room.

Will's jaw tightened and he left, saying, "We'll continue this later."

She bit her lip and followed him, her thoughts now turning to rescuing Captain Sparrow, then swallowing her pride and begging for his forgiveness…_or maybe just rescuing him would suffice. _

On deck, Barbossa was shouting orders. "William, ye will be staying aboard the ship, keeping an eye on it. We don't want anything happenin' while on this rescue mission and I don't entirely trust anyone else to do it seeing as how I'm taking Miss Swann with me."

Will frowned at this, but didn't argue. He really didn't want to see the reunion between Jack and Elizabeth so he didn't put up much of a fight. To tell the truth, he was afraid to see said reunion, suspecting that he'd already lost his fair Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, as she followed Barbossa into the longboat, was also afraid, but for different reasons. She was afraid that Jack would hate her forever for what she did to him and that he would mention it in front of Mr. Gibbs who would then spread it throughout the crew. A cold dread crept its way into her heart as tears threatened to fall once again. Barbossa glanced at her as he took up the oars, which was astonishing, considering he hardly ever paddled his own boat alone. "Somethin' wrong, dearie?" He questioned, trying his best not to leer.

She sighed. "Will's angry and I have a feeling Jack is as well."

"Why would Jack be angry with ye?"

"Because that kiss we mentioned earlier was the cause of his demise."

The older man looked mildly surprised. "A kiss diversion, eh? Interesting. And it worked well, I suppose?"

"Aye." She replied with a sad grin. "Too well."

Barbossa eyed her. "Well then, they both have good reason to be angry, but 'tis their own faults. They were the ones that fell in love with ye."

"Jack doesn't love me. His first and only love is the sea."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, he is human, after all." _Ye haven't talked to Tia Dalma about Jack's feelings have ye?_

Finally they reached the shoreline and stepped onto the haunted shores. Barbossa helped her out and they pulled the boat out of the water. Frowning, Elizabeth glanced around her. This seemed like any other island in the Caribbean, except this wasn't the Caribbean and the place was extremely quiet. _Too quiet._

"Come along, missy! We don't have all day! Ye don't want the monsters on this island to catch a whiff of ye do ya?" Barbossa said, grabbing her arm.

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, causing him to chuckle. Then, he beckoned her towards a very haunted looking jungle. She grimaced at the sight of it, wishing for any kind of sound at all. Barbossa took out his cutlass and lead the way, cutting down every bit of vegetation in their path. Turning back to look, she realized that, to her horror, when he would cut it off, the leaves would shrivel up and blacken as if burned. She scurried until she was as close to the older man as she could possibly get, clinging to his coat.

"Keep it together, woman, and let go of me coat. I can't walk if ye are clinging to me like that, lass."

"Sorry." She mumbled, letting go, but not slowing down any. He would just have to get over her breathing down his neck until they found what they came here for.

About a half hour later, they found themselves on a desolate stretch of pure sand, as far as the eye could see. Barbossa sank down for a few minutes breathing hard, while she scanned the area for any sign of life. They hadn't come across anything, but silence and vegetation and it was beginning to worry her.

"What if he's not here?" She questioned her companion anxiously.

"He's most assuredly here. Look!" He panted, pointing off to the left. She turned in the direction he was pointing, but saw nothing.

"I don't see a thing."

"No no no. The ground, lass! Look at the ground!" He replied, annoyed.

She looked and let out a yelp. There lay Captain Sparrow's compass, in plain view. _Why didn't I notice it before? I walked right past it…_ Quickly, she hurried to pick it up, feeling the cool metal in her hand as she went back to Barbossa, who was standing up at this point, finally having caught his breath.

She stared at it, afraid to open it.

Barbossa sighed in frustration. "Well? What are ye waiting for? Open it! We can't find Jack if ye don't open it!"

"What if he isn't what I want most in this world?"

Barbossa studied her. "There's only one way to find out, lass."

She sighed and nodded, holding it up and popping it open. Shutting her eyes, she imagined Captain Sparrow and the way he tasted.

The compass spun until finally it came to a stop. Her eyes opened and she looked down.

It was pointing, not back where they came, but off to the left once again.

Barbossa chuckled. "It appears me suspicions were correct. Come along then, so we can end this blasted journey."

She sighed and followed him, choosing to remain silent. Besides, he would only snap at her if she were to say something.

Finally, Barbossa stopped abruptly, swinging his arm out so Elizabeth would not move forward any further. "Barbossa what-"

"I think we've found what we've been looking for." She looked up and gasped.

They had almost reached the edge of this strange island and there, sitting in the suspiciously tranquil waters, was _The Black Pearl._ She was severely damaged and not sail-worthy, but beautiful all the same. An excited feeling began to fill up in side of her and she started forward, but Barbossa grabbed her arms. "Not so fast, young missy. Believe it or not, there are dangerous beasties on this island and judging that we haven't seen them yet, I'd assume that they are watching us, waiting for the 'opportune moment' to strike. Not to mention the fact that Jack seems to be nowhere in sight, which means he's either hiding from something, or completely lost to us. We'll need to approach her with caution." He said gesturing to the ship.

Shivering, she looked around, hoping to catch sight of whatever was watching them, but saw nothing and then she nodded as they made their way up to the beautiful pirate ship. Barbossa motioned for her to follow him up the rope on the side of the ship, leading to its deck.

As he pulled her over the side, she grimaced at the rope burns on her hands. "Open the compass."

She did as asked and realized that it pointed at the badly damaged captain's quarters, just as they heard some glass crunch. They both unsheathed their cutlasses and moved cautiously to the entrance, afraid that Jack wouldn't be alone.

She glanced at Barbossa and, receiving a nod, kicked the door open with a bang.

CRASH!! Something fell to the floor as she moved into the doorway. To her surprise, the cabin was surprisingly not as bad as it had appeared during the Kraken's attack. _I thought for certain that after being under the depths of the ocean, that it would be water-soaked and irreparable, but I guess I was wrong._ Barbossa stayed outside the cabin, scanning the area for monsters or other pirates on the island.

Elizabeth frowned as she found the object that had caused the noise. It appeared to be a shattered rum bottle that someone had obviously been holding before she kicked open the door. She smirked slightly and studied her surroundings. _Jack always did love his rum._ "Jack? Jack Sparrow? _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow? Are you in here?"

THUD! She whirled around and laid eyes upon the door leading to the bunk part of the cabin. She moved over to it and flung it open, stepping to the side and when nothing happened, moved to look inside. A strong hand reached out and gripped her wrist, another one covering her mouth against a scream, and dragged her into the room, shutting the door. "What do you want?" An unmistakable voice questioned, removing his hand from her mouth. It was obvious that he didn't know whom he was dealing with.

"I believe it's more of a _who_ do I want rather than what, Captain Sparrow, which is something you should remember quite well, seeing as how the last time you were in my presence, we were kissing." She replied, mildly amused.

He dropped his hands instantly. "Elizabeth."

"In the flesh." The rakish grin on her face was much like that of his own.

His eyes narrowed. "The last time we met, you sentenced me to death and told me you weren't sorry. Why are you here?"

"Well…that certainly is the question everyone wants to know the answer to at the moment, but we'll need to talk about this later. We have an urgent need to get off this island as soon as possible."

"What makes you think that I'll trust a mutinous pirate such as yourself?"

"Because, mutinous pirate or not, I came back for you, not because someone begged me to, but because I wanted to and I won't leave without you."

He stared at her, trying to piece together everything she had said. "You are different somehow…I like it…but why in the world would you go and do a stupid thing like this?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "The crew missed you… I missed you." She murmured before she could catch herself. Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked down.

Jack's eyebrows disappeared underneath his bandana and he moved closer to her cautiously. "You…missed me?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Aye."

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth with that word. "Well…that's interesting…" He muttered, reaching up and wiping the stray tear from her face as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The truth of it is that _I_ missed you too."

Her eyes widened. _He missed me too? How can this be? I left him for dead, but he's not dead, he's standing before me, and he's…_ "Alive."

"What?"

"You're alive!" She exclaimed with a grin throwing herself into the pirate captain's arms. He stiffened and then relaxed, placing his arms around her with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, Lizzie, I am, in fact, alive."

"Good. Then, we can finally leave this godforsaken place." came an amused voice from the doorway.

Jack jumped and looked up in shock. "Barbossa! That's not possible! You're supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed angrily trying to move toward the older man.

"Not probable, mate." Barbossa mocked him with a grin.

Jack tried to lunge out of Lizzie's grasp, but she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Jack."

"Not to worry, luv. I'll have him back the way he's supposed to be in no time."

"Ye don't want to be doin' that, Jack."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm yer only hope of getting off this island."

Jack looked at her. "Elizabeth? Is this true?"

"Yes it is, Jack. He brought me to you."

He frowned. "Just you? Where's Gibbs? Marty? The monkey? The eunuch?"

She grimaced at the nickname for Will. "They're all back on the ship."

"Even the monkey?"

"Aye." Barbossa replied.

"Why didn't the whelp come with you?" He questioned, sounding angry. _He should protect his ladylove at all costs. She's far too beautiful to be left alone with this evil man. _

"Ye are wasting time! We must be going." Barbossa muttered, looking annoyed.

"He's right. Besides, we need to get you cleaned up, you smell like a dead animal." Elizabeth muttered, wrinkling her nose.

Jack made a face, but followed them out, wishing he hadn't dropped that last bottle of rum. He had spent the past week ignoring the smell and living off the rations on his ship, or what was left of them and trying his best to avoid the monsters on this island.

As soon as Jack stepped foot off of the ship next to Elizabeth, a loud crunching noise erupted from the trees to their right. All three of them drew out their cutlasses, and Jack instinctively moved closer to Elizabeth.

ROAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! They all cried out at the loud noise. "What was that?" Elizabeth questioned in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't know." Barbossa muttered.

Then, a massive reptilian monster leapt from the jungle, right in front of them. They all gasped in shock. "Bugger." Jack muttered.

"Well Miss Swann, there's the answer to yer question. I'm glad Jack's here so I don't have ye clinging to me." Barbossa muttered.

She grabbed Jack's arm and moved as close to him as possible while the men glared up at the beast. "I've dealt with this thing a couple days ago. Don't move. It can't see you if you don't move."

"But if we don't move we'll get eaten!" Barbossa grumbled.

"How can we get eaten if he can't see us?" Jack asked, irritated, but somehow not moving.

"I wasn't talking about that thing. I was talking about the other ones."

"What other ones?" Elizabeth whimpered.

"The ones that are beginning to surround us." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not good." Jack muttered, as he shifted slightly, grabbing Elizabeth by the waist and pulling her against him. She was shaking and he felt obligated to protect her seeing as how she rescued him and all.

She gripped his smelly coat tightly. "Any ideas on how to get out of this one, Jack?"

"At the moment? No. Maybe…running is the best option in this case."

"Agreed, but where and how?" Barbossa questioned.

The big one had now noticed the smaller ones, which had completely forgotten about them. "To our right." Jack murmured, seeing the open space, as they all sheathed their cutlasses. "On the count of three. One…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…"He whimpered… "Three."

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and they raced behind Barbossa, straight into the jungle vegetation. It was very rough running through the mess and cuts and scratches were inevitable. At one point, she felt a sharp pain in her hand, but ignored it, trying to keep beside Jack as much as possible.

Finally, they reached a clearing, but not the shoreline that they wanted. The three of them collapsed in a heap, bruised and bloodied.

"We need to find the shoreline. Elizabeth, the compass." Barbossa panted.

Elizabeth pulled it out and opened it, but as it clicked into place, she realized that what she wanted was sitting right next to her. Glancing at the object of her wants, she snapped it shut before he could try to look and tossed it to Barbossa. "Maybe…you should do it."

Jack gave her a curious look, but decided to let it go as the older man told them where they should be going, which happened to be straight ahead. So when they had caught their breath they got up to leave once again.

CRUNCH!

"Oh no…not again…" Elizabeth muttered, grabbing both pirates by the hand and dragging them into the vegetation in front of them, just as one of the monsters with sharp fangs and claws, much like a bird or reptile, stepped into the clearing and sniffed the air making loud noises. " It's calling the others." She whispered in awe and fear. "We have to get out of here."

Jack and Barbossa immediately nodded and they headed in the right direction. Barbossa was the first in the boat, taking the oars in his hands. Jack and Elizabeth pushed the boat and climbed in just as a whole pack of those carnivorous creatures formed a line on the beach, growling.

When they were far enough away, Elizabeth slouched against Jack breathing heavily.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "All right, darling?"

She nodded, trying to catch her breath and patted his leg gratefully. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have been able to keep going and being near death made her realize who she thought of the whole time and it wasn't who she thought it would be.

Barbossa ignored them, huffing and panting, deciding to let the two have some time alone before they got to the ship.

"Well then…we'll get you back to dear William, you'll be safe, and everything will be just fine." He said in a sad voice.

"Will it?" She questioned in the same tone.

"Of course."

"Is that what you really believe? Because I don't believe you do."

He turned where he could look her in the eye and sighed. "You caught me on that one, luv."

She looked down and then back up. "I have to agree with you, Captain Sparrow. It won't be just fine. You don't have the _Pearl_, I'm not sure that I want Will anymore, I condemned you to death, then rescued you, and Captain Barbossa is back from the dead. Nothing will ever be the same."

"Come again?" He said, sounding shocked.

"Nothing will ever be the same."

"No. Before that."

"Captain Barbossa is back from the dead?"

"No. You said something about Will."

"Oh…. that…. that was nothing." She mumbled.

"You don't love Will anymore?"

She eyed him and opened her mouth to speak, but Barbossa turned around at this point.

"That's very observant of ye, Jack, but I guess ye'll have to find that out in a moment, considering we have arrived at our destination."

Jack grimaced and let go of Elizabeth as they climbed to their feet. Barbossa hooked the longboat up and shouted up to the deck. Will shouted back and started giving orders.

Soon all three of them were standing on deck all scratched and bruised and cut. Will took one look at how close Jack and Elizabeth were standing to each other and grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." She murmured, following him to the bow of the ship, away from eavesdroppers.

"You love him don't you?"

She studied him and bit her lip. "I don't know." _How is it that he can read me like a book now, but he couldn't before?_

"You do."

She sighed and nodded.

"Elizabeth! How could you? After all we've been through? Do you really think that he will love you? Marry you?"

"I don't expect him to marry me, Will. And as for love, I don't really give a damn. I want to be free and he's the only man I can put up with who can give that to me. Don't you see? I need him. I love you, but Will…I've changed…I need someone who can cope with that change. A fellow pirate."

"I am a fellow pirate. I turned pirate for you. You said so yourself."

"Will…we both know that's not true. You never wanted to be a pirate, and you never will be as long as you don't want to. It may be in your blood, but it is not in your heart, your soul, like it is in mine. Maybe I do love, Jack, maybe I don't. All I know is, I can't live without him. I'm sorry." She murmured.

Will's eyes filled with angry tears. "I should have known you would do this. You're just like all the rest of them. Selfish, conniving, hateful, _**pirates.**_"

"Oh Will, don't be this way! Please! You have to understand."

"IT'S OVER ELIZABETH!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and yanking the ring off of her finger, stalking below deck.

She gasped as another bolt of pain shot through her hand and sank to her knees with tears in her eyes, staring at her bloody hand. The sobs racked her body, just as she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Shh…Lizzie….shh darling…everything's going to be all right. William will forgive you, don't you worry. He'll take you back."

She turned in Jack's arms and pressed herself against him, not wanting to talk, but then he saw her hand and then looked at his own blood-soaked hand he had noticed earlier. Now everything clicked into place. Her hand was bleeding because of the vegetation in the jungle, which would explain the blood on her hand. He picked her up and carried her to the captain's cabin where Barbossa had informed him she was sleeping.

He kicked the door shut behind him and set her on the desk. She sobbed and stared at her hand stupidly as he left for warm water and rum. Then, he came back and she watched as he rummaged for bandages.

Soon, he took her hand and dipped a cloth into the water, washing out the wound and she winced as the tears fell. When he was finished bandaging it, he looked up at her with a sad look. "There. Good as new."

She swallowed. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime, darling. Would you like me to talk to William and get him to come to you?"

"That won't be necessary. He and I are finished, which I'm sure, the whole ship knows by now."

"Yes. Well…he did yell it…" Jack mused.

"To tell the truth, I'm actually relieved."

He furrowed his brow. "Then, why were you crying?"

"I didn't want to end it with anger and seeing him cry made it all the more worse."

"You…were planning on ending it the whole time then?" He inquired, trying not to sound happy about it, but failing miserably.

She smiled at him slightly and pulled him in between her legs, flush against her. "Aye."

He eyed her curiously. "What do you think you're doing, luv?"

"I'm about to kiss a pirate…again." She murmured, her lips brushing against his as she said this.

"Well then…by all means…kiss him."

She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He was taken aback by her passion. "Even better than the first time," he murmured, shaking slightly, when he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

She sighed. "I know."

He wrapped his arms around her. Something he hadn't done before, if you didn't count the hug on the island of the monsters. He pulled away from her forehead and looked her in the eye, searching for something it seemed.

She looked up at him and got lost there, just staring into his beautiful eyes. "Something wrong?" She questioned, noticing the searching look.

He sighed. "I don't think so. Just confused about something is all. You need rest, I'll see you in the morning, luv." He replied, heading for the door.

"No. Jack! Wait!"

He paused mid-stride and turned around, giving her an inquisitorial look.

"Don't go. Stay with me, tonight."

He looked doubtful. "I don't think that's such a good idea." _I only have so much self-control._

"Please?"

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Pirates don't say please, luv."

"A pirate on a mission does."

"Oh? And what mission is that?" He asked, moving back over to the desk, but she got up and began undressing until she was down to her shirt. Jack stood and watched, eyeing her bare legs appreciatively.

"Finding out our true feelings for each other." She replied, shyly.

He gave her a thoughtful look and began removing his effects. "Sounds like a splendid idea, darling." As he pulled off everything but his pants and shirt, she eyed him. _Though I already know what my feelings are for you, _he thought.

She moved over to him and pulled at his shirt. "This must go."

He grinned. "If you insist."

"Oh I do."

He chuckled and pulled it off. By the time he got it over his massive amount of hair, he moved to the bed where she was now lying and crawled in next to her, pulling her close. She snuggled as close to him as she could possibly get and ran her hands over his stomach muscles, marveling at the way they clenched under her touch.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Jack?"

"Aye, pet?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wh-oh. No worries. I've already forgiven you. Do you want to know why?"

"Do tell." She murmured.

"Because I care for you, probably far more than I should."

She smiled up at him as he twined his fingers in her hair.

"I actually never thought that I would be the one in your bed instead of dear William even though we're not actually doing anything inappropriate."

"Hardly." She murmured in agreement. "But the moment I saw you on the _Pearl _earlier today, I knew that Will and I were over." She murmured. "I think we had been over for a while, it's just that neither of us admitted it."

"And what of me? Us?"

"I don't know." She murmured truthfully, slowly drifting off to sleep, but before she was fully there, she thought she heard the words "I love you, Lizzie," escape Jack's lips.

☼☼☼☼

Her eyes shot open and she wrinkled her nose. Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around her, pressing into her back, but he still smelled like Kraken bits and so did she, which meant the bed did too. _How did I not notice that last night?_

She sighed and rolled over, facing Jack. At that moment he stretched and opened his eyes with a groan. A frown edged onto his face as he momentarily forgot where he was, then he jumped and turned on his side, facing Lizzie, his arms still wrapped around her. The shock went away and he grinned. "I was afraid it were a dream."

"Doesn't feel like a dream. Definitely doesn't smell like one either." She replied, wrinkling her nose again.

He chuckled. "Aye. I agree. We smell awful, luv. Might I suggest a bath? Together?"

She studied him for a few minutes and then thought of that last thing he said, that she wasn't supposed to hear. She looked him up and down and then grinned. "Sounds like fun, Captain."

He gaped in shock. "You want to bathe with me? Elizabeth Swann wants to bathe with Captain Jack Sparrow? In your cabin? Naked?"

"No."

He frowned.

"In our cabin."

He went back into shock again, making her giggle. "I'm finally getting you out of your knickers?"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow."

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as he looked her up and down in her shirt.

She rolled her eyes. "You can go get the warm water from the galley."

He pouted, but quickly unraveled from her and began putting on his effects.

"Hurry before I change my mind." She said, amused. _Not that I will. I mean look at him! _She felt a warm tingle between her legs and smirked as he hurried out the door.

A few minutes later, Jack came in followed by a parade of pirates with buckets of steamy water, which were directed into a huge bathtub that Elizabeth had begged Barbossa for when they started the voyage and he didn't have the heart to say no to…or the guts.

Once they left, Jack shut the door and locked it, removing his effects and placing them away neatly and then finding soap and a washcloth.

She pulled up the sheets and put fresh ones down, grumbling about the smell, while he took off his clothes and climbed in the hot water with a sigh.

Once she was finished, she turned around to find a very nude Jack relaxing in the tub with his eyes closed and his arms resting along the edge. She forced herself not to gape and removed her shirt, climbing in across from him and making delighted noises at how it felt against her suntanned skin.

Jack chuckled as she began to search for the washcloth that she was sure had been on the side. "Looking for this?" He asked, raising said washcloth.

"Hand it over, Jack."

He smirked at her. "Persuade me."

"Now where have I heard that one before?" She murmured, moving until she was between his legs, making sure that she kept her breasts below the water to obstruct his vision. She leaned forward, pressing those nice little breasts against his smooth chest and her hands behind him on the tub, her mouth dangerously close to his. "Give me the washcloth."

"No." He replied, his voice slightly husky.

She pressed herself against him and ran soft kisses down his jaw until he let go of the washcloth with a sigh.

She grinned in triumph and moved off of him, setting to work on washing herself and causing him to pout. They stole glances at each other as they both washed themselves, amused, but until they finished, neither one spoke or touched the other.

Once they were finished washing themselves, including their hair, they stared at each other and he smiled. "Come here, darling."

She gladly obliged, moving between his legs and pressing her back against his front. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her upper thighs. Any other time she would have blushed, but she felt she belonged with him now.

"Is this really happening?" He asked against her neck.

The warm air made a slight moan escape her lips and she took his hand in hers. "Yes, it's happening and I'm loving every minute of it." He began to let his hands roam after this and Jack spent the rest of the night teaching his Lizzie how to be less of a virginal governor's daughter and more a lusty pirate lass with an insatiable sexual appetite for Captain Jack Sparrow.

☼☼☼☼

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke, mildly sore and very happy. She rolled over to face her pirate lover and kissed his arm that her head was resting on. He moaned in his sleep and put his other arm around her, pulling her closer. She smiled to herself and began to examine the beautiful man in front of her._ Bloody hell…he's just so fascinating…I can't believe he's still in my arms…I bet it's a first for him, a known womanizer._ Reaching out, she ran her fingertips along the muscles of his chest and stomach, pausing at the line where the sheets barely covered his hips and then letting her hand slide back up to his shoulder. He sighed contentedly and she looked up, just as he opened his eyes.

"Morning, luv."

"Mmm…good morning…" She murmured, kissing him on the lips.

He smiled softly and stroked her face tenderly. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

"Hurt me? God no. Last night was amazing." She replied, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Was it now?" He grinned. "I told you, you would come over to my side eventually."

"Oh now don't start getting conceited, my dear pirate lover."

"Merely stating the facts, pet. I am glad I didn't hurt you though, I was a bit worried that I might."

"Well…there was no need to worry. I quite enjoyed myself."

He grinned. "As did I."

She kissed him again with more passion that left them panting against each other when they were finished and she smirked.

"What?" He questioned, his eyes darker than normal.

"I've read plenty of stories about him being a womanizer and yet, I've slept with Captain Jack Sparrow and he's still in my arms the next morning. I must mean something to him."

He studied her. "Aye. You must."

She traced circles on his chest happily.

"He must mean a great deal to Elizabeth Swann as well, considering she allowed him to bed her last night." He replied in a curious voice.

"Twice."

He chuckled. "Aye. Twice. Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Does he…" He swallowed, "mean a lot to Miss Swann?"

She gave him a sweet kiss. "He means the world to her."

He stared into her eyes intensely and cupped her breast in his hand as he kissed her with the same passion as before and this time when they pulled away, he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" She questioned suspiciously.

"There's something I need to tell you, Lizzie."

She stared at him, amused. "You're pregnant?"

He snorted. "fraid' not, luv. Something much more serious than that, something possible and possibly troubling if you don't like it." He said.

"Oh and what is that?" She asked.

He turned serious. "I-"

"Captain?" Gibbs asked through the door.

Jack rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Bleeding hearts of the world unite! …can't even have a bloody serious conversation with me favorite pirate lass wivout someone interfering. WHAT?"

Elizabeth giggled and rested her head against his chest, relishing in the fact that she was Jack's favorite.

"Would ye like some breakfast?"

Jack looked at Lizzie questioningly, but she only slid her hand under the sheet. He shut his eyes, fighting for self-control. "N-no breakfast, Gibbs."

"Aye Captain."

She removed her hand and looked up at Jack. "Now. What was it that you were about to say?"

He swallowed. "Maybe we should continue what you started instead."

She considered this. "Jack, you know I can't allow that until you tell me. Curiosity, remember?"

He sighed. "Aye. You're right. I suppose I should tell you anyway. Knowing you and your curious streak, it won't do me any good to make you angry."

"Jack…just tell me…you aren't wanting to end this with me before it's begun…are you?"

The horror on his face made her smirk. "Of course not! Don't ever think that!"

"I was only reassuring myself."

He smiled. "Well…rest assured, luv. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Then what is it you were going to tell me?"

He traced his fingers along her stomach and then raised her up into his lap as he sat up so that he could see her face when he told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth…Lizzie…." He sighed. "This isn't easy for me to say, but…I love you."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you what?"

"I love you." He repeated staring into her eyes intensely.

Completely shocked, she stared at him. "You _love_ me?"

"Oh no…oh no…I shouldn't have said it…I said it too soon…" He panicked, trying to pull away, but she pressed her hands against his chest and kissed him tenderly. He stopped trying to pull away and she rose up to look at him again, now she was smiling.

"Say it again."

"I love you." He repeated, more confident.

She grinned like a child with a tart. "I love you too, Jack. I do. I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She chanted as he began to plant hot open-mouthed kisses all over her with happy reverence. There was no telling what the future would bring, but for that one small moment, the entire world was right and perhaps she didn't want anything to be the same again.


End file.
